


First Time

by Craftsdwarf



Category: Momokuri
Genre: Awkward First Times, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, F/M, Funny, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftsdwarf/pseuds/Craftsdwarf
Summary: On a hot, lazy, summer day, Kurihara Yuki only seems to have energy for one thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumbled on this while searching for Momokuri fanfiction, then I hope it's up your alley.
> 
> If you stumbled on this while looking for the tags, then I can recommend Momokuri if you want a cute anime romcom, but many of the jokes utilize the personalities and quirks of the characters, so I don't know how well it reads otherwise.
> 
> If you've read my other work and have no idea what Momokuri is...well, this has none of the appeal of my other fics unless you like goofy character interactions, and I can't say I'm working on anything like my other stuff at the moment, nor do I have any real plans to. Sorry. If I feel like it I'll make something and if I don't I won't.

Chiiiirp chirp chirp chirp, echoed the incessant cicada's of the humid summer.

Brrrrrrrr droned the hard working air conditioner of the Momotsuki household.

Scritch skritch went the pencil on paper.

WHUMP

"Yu-Yuki-chan!?"

"Hnnnnn..." groaned Kurihara Yuki, her long, fluffy hair spreading out over shoulder and table, head laid firm and flat. Crossing her arms and moving them under her head, she pouted, "I'm tired..."

Right next to him at the table in his room, Momotsuki Shinya raised his hand, fiddling with his short, auburn hair before he asked, "Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

The two were dressed lightly: Yuki in a white spaghetti strap shirt and yellow shorts showing much of her bare legs. Shinya sat cross-legged in blue shorts and a T-shirt.

"Those are too warm," Yuki moped.

"Cold tea then," Shinya chuckled.

Yuki threw herself back, lying down on the ground. Shinya opened his mouth to say something, but became transfixed by Yuki's body: her smooth legs shifting, her ample chest swaying in her bra just ever so slightly. His face started to flush. He quickly shifted his position, moving to his knees, slyly grabbing a teal seating pillow from the next side of the table and placing it over his lap.

Letting the mess on the table take his attention: _Uwah! Yuki-chan has so much work to do. Being a third year in the advanced class with college entrance exams coming up must be rough. And this is all just for a mock exam? At least she helped me with my homework already..._

"Tea then," Yuki smiled, getting up.

"N-no no, I'll get it," Shinya stammered. As he made to get up, he glanced over to see Yuki on all fours, breasts hanging down, mouth curled into an expression of bemusement on her sweet face. As sweat built up on his forehead, he felt his heart tremor as he noticed her eyes on the pillow. _Sh-she won't suspect a thing! She's too pure an-_

Yuki's eyes widened, and she began to flush red, moving to a kneeling position as she looked away.

Screaming internally as his face rivaled the summer air, he hopped up. "I-I'll be right back!" Ensuring his body faced away, he charged through the door, pillow abandoned.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. Now what?

Stumbling over to the fridge, he cracked it open, pulling out a nearly full liter of green tea. He pressed it against the side of his face for a moment to cool his head, but for a moment he feared it might come to boil. Eyebrows lowering, he glanced down at his second brain, still fighting for dominance. _This is your fault!_

A thought breached his mind and his heart pulsed. He bit lightly on his knuckles. _Yuki-chan...should I advance? Or pull back? His eyes started to spin. She might think I'm not attracted to her if I...but that's obvious, isn't it? She's gorgeous! But...we should save ourselves for marriage!_

...

Shinya clutched as his heart, letting out a low squeal. "M-marriage?" he breathed. _What am I thinking? We're still just teenagers!_ He made to press the bottle to his face again, but instead gave his head a quick dunk into the freezer.

* * *

"Hwawawawaaaaaaa~"

Sitting alone in Shinya's room, Yuki's hands clutched at her cheeks. _That was far too lewd! Too lewd! The secrets that pillow had hidden, even though the delicious way Shinya has held his mouth open was more revealing then if he'd taken the pillow off his-_

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Yuki squealed, rolling around on the ground in circles around the table..

Stopping her roll as she bumped into something. Looking up, she saw it was an out of place pillow. The very same.

...

Yuki picked it up. She stared long, hard, and deep into its folds. Her mouth hung open as she dared bring it closer to her face, nose wiggling. _D-does it have any of his s-scent?_

Tump, tump, tump.

Yuki tossed it away before flying back to her spot at the table. She achieved a sitting position just as the door opened, Shinya stepping through. Yuki's eyes briefly found his crotch before she quickly looked away.

_What am I thinking!? I stopped keeping Mo-mentos ages ago!_

"Uh, Yuki-chan..."

"Hmm?" Yuki asked innocently, looking up. Shinya pointed his finger from a hand holding a bottle of tea. Yuki looked to see that the pillow had ended up lodged on the bookshelf somehow.

A glum look in his eye, Shinya asked, "Um, you weren't going to...smuggle that home, were you?"

"N-n-n-never!" Yuki gawked arms flailing. Jabbing an accusing finger, "And why are you giving me that! You threw it!"

"Ah, I did! Ha ha ha." Sitting down across from Yuki at the table, he placed down two cups and the bottle. After pouring a cup, he said, "Help yourself."

 _H-he's acting normally. But he was so cute! It's not fair! I wanna see more! Unless..._ Yuki swallowed, looking down at her breasts, options flowing through her mind. _...I have great power and great responsibility here._

"Yuki-chan, that's a scary expression."

Slurping a bit of her excess saliva, Yuki reached for the tea, insisting, "I'm just so... _thirsty_."

Shinya spat out his drink.

 _Kyaaaaaaa~ There aren't enough cameras in the world for this!_ Yuki cooed as Shinya fussed over the mess he made. _I'm such a bad girl!_

Looking up at her, Shinya blurted, "Is something wrong?"

"I wanna tease you forever!"

_...True, but I can't say that, he'd get mad!_

Yuki realized the edges of her lips were curved into a smile, her breath coming on heavy. She giggled innocently, making him blush deeper. As he finished cleaning up, however, she saw that he was a bit mad. Her heart sank. _D-did I go too far? But I didn't say anything!_

Quenching her thirst with some tea, she let out a sigh as she looked back down at her school work. She felt a groan of anguish escape her lips before she fell back to the ground. The excitement drained from her and it took her energy with it. "I'm tired again..."

About a minute passed, Shinya fully taking care of the mess, before he returned, taking a seat next to Yuki, legs moving under the table. She looked up to him as he squirmed a bit, before dropping down. Her eyes shot open as she looked down his shirt, seeing his collar bones etched under his neck.

With a weak smile, he began, "You had energy before." A hand pulling up the collar of his shirt, he suggested, "M-maybe every time you get tired I could do something s-sexy? Just kidding~"

Yuki was quite certain she'd choked on her heart, which was attempting to flee her body. She rolled away, turning away. _I misjudged boys: they have power too!_ As she regained her composure, she rolled back to his uncertain face. I won't lose! Unyielding, she pulled up one of her hands, she lightly put a finger to her dainty lips. "You better take responsibility~"

Shinya's legs jerked upwards, knocking against the bottom of the table. The bottle of tea fell down, splashing the two of them across their bodies.

"Augh!"

"Wah! Cold!"

"I'm sorry!"

"That was my only shirt!"

"Y-you surprised me!"

The tea bottle was now half emptied yet only a few sips had been swallowed. They'd managed to clean the mess but now they both had damp clothes.

"Y-you can borrow some of mine."

"But I'm still going to be sticky."

"Ah, me too..."

The two sat in silence as they considered this dilemma, eyeballing each other.

"Take off your clothes!" they both shouted. Jaws dropped.

Yuki covered her face in her hands, "How could you?"

"Ehhhhhhh!?" Shinya gasped. "You said it too!"

Peeking through her fingers, Yuki stared for a moment, before replying, "But it's cute when I say it."

"That's a double standard!"

"When did you learn that term?"

"I'm not that bad at school!" Yuki stared. "...I was talking to Mizuyama-san." Yuki nodded. "About you!"

"Ehh!? Not fair!"

The two pouted at each other, before Yuki stood up. She said, "I'm going to use your shower."

Shinya let out a sigh. As she left, he called, "I'll leave you some clothes."

At first, the thought passed through Yuki's mind with little resistance but as she reached the bathing room, her mind grabbed the line and pulled it back with intensity, twisting it into a mental image of herself in little but an oversized T-shirt of Shinya's.

"Eiyaaaaah!" she squeaked, feet stamping on the ground in her strange dance of glee. As she slowed, she recalled that despite his growth in height of 15 millimeters since they first met, none of his shirts would allow her to acquire the image she desired.

_Despair. Absolute despair._

Yuki shook her head, pumping her fist. _No, I can't give up!_

_...What am I trying to do again._

* * *

Patting himself dry, Shinya let out a sigh of relief. Even though he hadn't taken the time to relax in the bath, getting clean always felt refreshing.

Stooping down to the basket by the door, he reached down to find his clothes, but it was empty.

Lifting the basket, he continued to look around, but there was no evidence he'd ever brought in clothes. I swear I...Shinya wrapped the white towel around his waist, before poking his head out. "Yuki-chan? Yuuuuki-chaaaaaan?"

No answer. Maybe she went downstairs?

"Yuki-chan, I'm coming out." Coming out onto the wood flooring, he turned down the hall towards his room. Knocking, he called again. "Yuki-chan?"

No response.

_...Isn't this my room?_

Shinya moved in. His chest tightened as he caught movement from the bed. Yuki was lying there, head propped up on her hands, shapely legs kicking in the air as she laid on her front in one of his shirts, but the shorts he'd lent her were across the ground, along with the clothes they'd been wearing and those he'd intended to change into. But on the bed, Shinya spotting a pair of light pink, strawberry print panties over Yuki's tight butt. One hand on the doorknob, his fingers loosened, and the towel slipped from his grasp, falling to the ground.

"Wah! Wawawawaaaaah!" Yuki cried, hands covering her eyes.

"Aaugh!" Shinya gulped, dropping down to grab his towel and cover his growing member. Looking back at Yuki, he noticed that she was clearly looking through her hands as her face burned.

"Geez!" Shinya grumbled, stomping over to the bed. Yuki scrambled to a sitting position as he took a seat, towel draped across his lap while Yuki sat on her knees, arms tucked between her legs.

Shinya kept his eyes forced shut as he tried to find an answer. What's gotten in to her!? Expression hardening, he turned to face her. Her soft hair kept out of her face, leaving her concerned and anxious sideways glance plain to see. But between her face and her hands (awkwardly fiddling below), Shinya's heart wrenched as he was entranced by her breasts, pressed lightly and squeezed between her two arms and Shinya's shirt.

_I can never wash that shirt again...wait, now I'm thinking like her!_

A light bulb flashed in his head. _Now that I'm starting to think like her, could it be..._

Shinya's gaze came down in though. His eyes rested on his towel, slightly poking up in the center. Bringing his legs together and covering it with his hands, he awkwardly shifted away.

"I-I didn't see..." Yuki said.

"See what?" Shinya croaked.

"M-much."

_I thought so..._

Turning back, Shinya offered, "D-do you want to see more?"

Yuki's face immediately twisted into one of her conniving smiles. She giggled, before looking aside, stating, "W-we should wait for marriage..."

"Pfft. Kuhahaha," Shinya giggled. Yuki blinked, before he said, "I thought the same thing."

Yuki's gasped, clearly heart struck, but then heart-stricken. "Eh? Wuh?" Shinya mumbled.

"W-well, if you were to...change your mind, but you-"

Yuki's words stopped as Shinya's lips met hers. Their eyes closed as they sucked lightly at each other's lips for a moment. It hadn't been their first kiss, but Shinya felt his heart was pounding more this time.

Backing away, Yuki looked with wonder as he said, "But if you really thought the same thing...you also don't want to wait for marriage, do you?"

Yuki's wide eyes were enough for Shinya to know he hit the nail of the head. She wiggled in her spot, before requesting, "C-close your eyes."

Taking in a breath, Shinya complied. He felt Yuki shift in her spot as she moved off the bed. There was a sound of sliding fabric. A flop indicated that the shirt was on the ground. His heart quivered as she demanded, "Keep them closed."

She shuffled a bit more before he felt her hand on him. She rubbed her hands over his chest, one of her fingers brushing against a nipple, making him gasp. Her breathing seemed to quicken as she lowered her hands, running them down his stomach, then his legs, before removing the towel.

There was a light clap of her hands. "Thank you for the meal," she whispered under her breath. He frowned at the usual Yuki-ism, before shuddering in anticipation.

...

...

Nothing.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Wh-what do I do now?"

Opening his eyes, Shinya mumbled, "I've never done this before either..." Yuki sat on her knees, looking up, her eyes meeting his, but he quickly spotted the shimmery blood that ran from her nose to her chin.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ah!"

"Yuki-chan! You're bleeding!"

"Ahhhhh!" she squealed, confused.

A few minutes of naked scrambling later, the two sat on the bed on the bed again, coverings still discarded, Yuki sporting rolled up tissue in her nose. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's not your fault..."

"Well, once my nose stops bleeding..."

Yuki leaned her head back, arms behind her to keep her steady. Shinya couldn't help but glance over. The curve of her arched back, her breasts hanging in plain sight. Noticing him, Yuki whined, "Don't look! It's embarrassing!"

Turning away, Shinya gabbed, "I-I'm going to get contraception!"

Voice strained as her head hung, she asked, "Eh? Where? The store?"

Shinya realized aloud, "My parents might have some. They aren't home enough to notice any missing. Probably."

Leaving Yuki be Shinya headed out and over to his parent's room, so comparatively disused. Glancing over to some shelves, he took a breath, before daring to search. The upper ones just had clothes, undergarments, and the like, but the bottom one just seemed to have sheets. Shuffling around, he furrowed his brow as he caught something hard. Pulling it out, he stared at the pink object. As a few moments passed, he realized it took the shape of a...

His finger tapped a button on the bottom. It began to vibrate. Stunned, Shinya dropped it, letting it loose on the stored sheets, gawking.

* * *

Removing the tissue from her nose, Yuki glanced up as Shinya finally returned, face full of defeat.

"You didn't find any?"

Shinya held up a gray condom package. "I think I lost something though..." Yuki blinked, not getting it.

As he took a seat, the two stayed quiet for a moment. Scooting a bit closer, she whispered into his ear, "Are you ready?"

His hair seemed to stand up from the tickling sensation of her breath. He stiffened (in two places) before nodding. She moved his hand to her thigh, before moving her own hand to his leg. She swallowed, taking the initiative, leaning in, letting her breasts press against his arm as her fingers fondled him. He followed suit, their faces meeting as his fingers entered her, making her gasp. Their lips met as they worked, breaths of surprise coming alongside a rising body heat. They continued...and continued...

_My hand is getting tired. How to boys do it?_

Intensifying, Shinya let out another gasp as she pushed into him, laying him out on the bed. She propped herself over him, hair falling over her shoulders, casting a shadow over the wide eyed, apprehensive face. As she adjusted her body, hanging, she looked down on him, licking at her lips, eyes wistful, longing. She drank in Shinya's hesitance, his smallness under her. It was all too precious now that'd he'd become a bit taller. For a second she checked the space between her nose and her lips, glad that it was free of blood. Acting natural, she ran the finger over her lips, as if readying herself to devour him.

However, his gaze hardened and he raised a hand, cupping her on the breast. As Yuki squeaked, his other hand ran down her backside, before he flipped her, reversing their positions. As his arms encircled her, she retracted hers, clutching them to her chest, predator becoming prey. Yuki was doe-eyed as she squirmed in anticipation. He squeezed at her breast again, eliciting a moan, before he descended to kiss.

WUCK. His head banged against the bed's backboard. Yuki covered her mouth with her hands as he sat up, groaning, "Owwwww... Jeez!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he grumbled, rubbing his head, tone one of defeat. "It's just...we're so bad at this!"

Yuki neither confirmed nor denied it. She did have a goal, however: lift Shinya's spirits. Raising her hands and placing them on her shoulders as she came up to him, she suggested, "If you makes you feel any better...you could have your way with me~"

Shinya gagged on his breath. Turning his head towards her, he muttered, "Wh-what would you even want me to do?"

Yuki shuddered in excitement. "I want to to push me and hold me down! I want you to take me from behind until I'm screaming your name!"

_Nononononono. No way I can say that! That's too much! Besides I couldn't see his face while he did that. I'd need a mirror...and that'd be too weird!_

"A-anything's fine," Yuki said.

Shinya took a shaky breath, before coming on to Yuki, taking her down to the sheets one again. He fumbled around with the packaged plastic, before grabbing for Yuki's hands, fingers interlocking. She spread out her legs as he moved in, biting her lip as she felt him. He leaned down, kissing her again before he started to move. While their breathing sync, their movements did not, at first. After taking him, Yuki raised her legs, coiling them around Shinya's back, locking him in. Their grips tightened as he bunkered in, intensifying his thrust. His hard breathing tickled her ear while her moans became cries. With one last push, he stopped, and Yuki shivered as she felt a new warmth inside. Pulling out, they separated, Shinya flopping down to the side, letting out a tired gasp. Yuki watched him.

_...Was that it?_

Yuki rolled over, getting on top of him, but he had no outward reaction to her. His eyes were closed as he breathed heavily.

 _...But his resting face is too cuuuuuute~!_ Yuki couldn't stay disappointed for long.

Giggling, she curled up on his chest, cooing as he wrapped his arm around her. He asked, "How was that?"

Puckering her lips for a moment, she nodded. "Uh-huh."

Shinya blinked. "You didn't like it?"

 _On the bright side..._ "I learned more about Shinya-kun's body today than I could imagine..."

_But that's too embarrassing! I can't say that._

"Oh, well, maybe...there's more you don't know." Shinya muttered, gulping. "Maybe you could...find out another time?"

_...I did say that!?_

Yuki let out a low whine as she buried her face in her hands. "So embarrassing..."

"Eh!? Really!?"

"At something else...

"Oh."

"But that was a little lame."

"Don't say that!"

Yuki giggled, before letting herself sink into him. They had a whole summer of mutual ownership. And they had plenty more to learn. After all, what could be worse than their first time?


End file.
